Reunion
by LKHanamura
Summary: Flying to the ruins of the land of Whirlpools and the ruins of the Hidden Eddy Village Shikamaru, Ino and Choji are confronted with Naruto's twin sister Nami! But who was after her to start with? Why were they attacked in the ruins of a hidden village? As time passes she and Shikamaru grow close. But will her secrets she holds force him apart? Or will he look past them?
1. Chapter 1

"Another boring day in the Leaf."

Izumo glared over at Kotetsu. "Yeah but I will take the boring days of the leaf today than the fighting from before ya know."

"I know I know."

"Help!"

Turning toward the gate both gasped and jumped over the desk and ran to the small boy that now lay face down in the middle of the gate. Kunai sticking out of his back. "Hey kid what happened?" Kotetsu rolled him on his side.

The boy looked up with weak eyes. "Send help…..they will….die."

"Who is going to die?"

"Nami….."

"Where is she?"

"Whirl…..pool….."

Izumo and Kotetsu gasped when the boys body went limp and his eyes closed. Shaking his head Kotetsu sighed. "He is gone."

"We need to tell Tsunade."

They worked to pull the kunai from the boy's back. Lifting him in his arms Kotetsu took him for Tsunade while Izumo went another direction to see if anything could be found out from the Kunai as to who did this to the kid.

X

Tsunade glared at Nartuo. "Look I gave you the mission now just get the hell out of here and do it!"

"Fine!" Then Naruto stomped toward the window.

"Use the damn door like a human being!"

"Get off me Grandma!" Then he was gone through the window and bounding over rooftops.

Tsunade picked up a brush and slung it at him smiling when it hit him in the head making him fall. "Serves that little punk right!"

Turning as the door flew open Tsunade froze. Kotetsu held the body of a boy. "Who is that?"

"I don't know his name My Lady. But he ran into the village just a couple of minutes ago, his back covered in Kunai. Izumo already went to see if they could tell us who did it."

"Did he say anything before he died?"

"He said we had to send help or they would die. When we asked him who and where all he said was Nami and Whirlpool."

Her eyes huge Tsunade gawked at the boy. 'That could only mean one thing. Nami Uzumaki!' "Sit the boy there on my couch, and I want you to find Shikamaru, Ino and Choji. Tell them I want them here and yesterday."

"Ma'am."

Taking off her jacket Tsunade walked over and draped it over the boy's body. "We will save her. We have to save her."

X

Shikamaru now stood with Ino and Choji in the Hokage Mansion. Though all of them were looking at the body under her jacket. Turning to Tsunade Shikamaru glared. "So what happened to him?"

"What happened to him is clear. He was murdered. But before he actually died he made all the way here from the Whirlpool village."

Ino cocked her head to the side. "Where is that at? I have never heard of it."

"If you paid attention in the academy you would know about it Ino." Then he pointed to the circle pattern he wore. "All Ninja who are Jonin or higher wear that symbol. Well Naruto wears it all the time too. The Whirlpool village was an ally during the first great Ninja war."

Tsunade nodded. "After the first great war the village was nearly whipped out. Only a handful lived. One from the village was my grandmother. Another, the wife of the Fourth Hokage. And now there is another there that needs our help. And it is in the best interest of the village that we save her."

"Who is it?"

"Her name is Nami. You will figure the rest out when you get there. Now leave the second you walk out that door."

Nodding Shikamaru and the others left her office though Shikamaru glared. "Man she could have give us more info on this girl, other than just a first name."

Ino sighed. "I know. Lets just get our stuff and get going before we make her angry. She scares me when she gets really mad."

Nodding Shikamaru was gone and off to his house and lifted his bag off the peg.

"Going on a mission son?"

"Yeah."

Shika smiled as he looked up at him. "What is it?"

"We are going to the Whirlpool village."

His eyes went wide. "Really?"

Not even turning to look at his dad he headed for the door. "Yeah, something about saving a girl named Nami who is in trouble. I don't know that is all she told us." Then he left the house.

"Shikamaru."

Turning to look into his father's unusually stern face he blinked. "What?"

"Do not fail in this mission. I won't tell you anymore than the Hokage did. But I will tell you this much son, that girl is not just any girl. You have to keep her safe and get her back to this village as quickly as possible."

"You know who she is don't you?"

"I do. But if Lady Hokage didn't tell you I won't. You will put it together I am sure when you see her. Just remember that this is not something you can slack off on. I wouldn't and I don't expect you to either."

His own eyes now stern. "I won't." Then he was gone and met Ino and Choji at the gate and they took off in the direction pointed out to them for the Whirlpool village. Unsure of what they were going to find when they got there.

But Shikamaru knew that it was going to be something big. Tsunade was more than serious when she told them the mission. His father was serious about it as well. And his father was never serious about anything! 'Damnit what is so special about this girl?'


	2. Chapter 2

Nami paced inside the small hiding place that she was with her uncle. "We have to get out of here Uncle! If you let me use….."

"Last time you went that far you nearly killed me!"

Dropping to sit on the bed she sighed. "I know that Uncle but I can't just sit around here like nothing. I can't believe that I couldn't beat him."

"The Jutsu that you know far surpasses his. But that man has something you don't my niece."

"What's that?"

"Battle experience. He has seen many battles in his day. You have only seen a few. Your fighting experience is limited to sparing at best."

Turning a glare on him she crossed her arms. "Oh shut up!"

Then both Nami and her Uncle jumped to their feet and turned toward the door. They were trapped and there were footsteps coming. Nami took up a postured stance as she glared at the door. When it burst open she charged only to be blocked. "Who are you?"

Shikamaru's eyes went wide as he looked at the girl that glared at him. A few features were different but it was nearly like he was looking at Naruto in his Sexy Jutsu! "Naruto?"

"Never heard of him."

With wide eyes Ichijo looked at the Leaf Ninja headband, the name Naruto! 'It can't be! The boy made it!' "I know of him. You are not looking at him though. Nami stand down."

"Why?" Her glare still set."

His voice more stern he narrowed his eyes at her. "Stand down Nami."

Falling back a few feet she turned and saw his face. "What is wrong Uncle?"

"They are Leaf Ninja. The boy made it."

A light jumping into her eyes Nami turned to look up at the Ninja. "He made it? He is alright?"

With a sigh Shikamaru tried to compose himself. "I'm sorry. He lived long enough to get there and tell two sentries about you. That was all."

Falling to her knees she let tears stream from her eyes. "That's it then. It is truly just you and I now Uncle."

With a sigh Shikamaru scratched the back of his head. "Hate to be a ass right now but we really should move it. Choji can only keep up his expantion Jutsu for so long." Then he reached down and threw the girl over his shoulders, dispite her instant protests. "Keep screaming and you are going to get us all killed. You have no clue who you are up against out there."

Glaring at him she used her hands on his back to stay straight out. "Oh and you do?"

"The Akatsuki."

Ichijo gasped as he nodded. "Lead the way Ninja. I will keep close behind."

"Hey! I can run too!"

Out the door and through the halls Shikamaru sighed. "Not fast enough." 'Damnit! I can't believe she got to me like that! But she is the spitting image of Naruto! Choji and Ino are going to flip.'

X

Ino had her arms crossed as she and Choji waited for Shikamaru. Their clones nearly at their limits with the fight. "I swear he better not be taking a nap!"

"Give me some more credit than that Ino."

Turning Ino glared at him as he held someone over his shoulder. "Is that Nami? Who is the old guy?"

"Its her. Try not to bust our ear drums. Choji you might wanna get over here."

Ino arched her eyebrow as Shikamaru sat the girl down on her feet then turned her around to so she could see her face. Her eyes slowly go wide as she takes a step back and gasps. "This is a sick joke right?"

Her own eyes glaring Nami crossed her arms. "Getting tired of hearing that already!"

Her eyes now glaring back at the girl. "Naruto if that is you and this is some sort of joke you got Shikamaru with it but I won't fall for it! Break that damned jutsu now!"

Blinking now Nami looked up at her Uncle as he stopped next to her. "Are all of the Leaf Ninja going to do this when they see me?"

"Yes. And there is good reason for that too." With all eyes on him he sighed as he reached in his inside his shirt and pulled out a very old worn out photo. "You see Nami, I never told you this because I was under the impression that he was dead. Died the night your parents died."

"Who?"

"Your twin brother."

Nami gasped as she stepped backwards and hit her behind. "My twin brother!?"

Looking at the still blinking Ninja he sighed. "She was given to me and my late wife when she was only a few days old. Her mother and father were killed in the Leaf the night that the Nine Tails attacked sixteen years ago. They handed me a photo that was snapped right after Nami and her brother with their parents."

"Okay so who is my brother? And have you lied to me about my parents too Uncle!" Nami had tears streaming out of her eyes as she looked up at him. She couldn't believe that he didn't tell her something as important as her having a twin brother!

"No. I told you exactly who your parents were and that is why I trained you in our clan's ancient Jutsu and the sealed techniques of this village of old." Ichijo crossed his arms as he glared down at her until she bowed her head like she did when she was small. "A few things are clear to me. The first is that obviously your twin is still alive. And second, they have no clue about what you have, or what you can do with it. They have no clue that you are exactly like him."

"Exactly like him?"

"He has the other half of what you have residing in him."


	3. Chapter 3

Nami dropped to the ground with a thud. "Thank heavens we are stopping. I don't think my feet could go another inch. But here is a question, it is clear we are all ninja here, why did we walk? Why not jump through the treetops?

Ino sighed as she sat down. "You know I gotta agree with her Shikamaru. Shouldn't we be trying to get as far away from that ruined village as we can? It is the Akatsuki that were there."

Shikamaru shook his head no. "That Akatsuki was Deidara. No doubt he was flying through the skies above us all day trying to figure out where we were going. The trees are so thick up there that I figured if we walked he wouldn't be able to spot us."

Nami cocked her head to the side. "But if we stayed on the lower branches he wouldn't have seen us."

"He would have seen the disruption in the treetops."

With a sigh Nami dropped her head. "So how long is it going to take us to get there walking?"

"About four days."

With a groan Nami looked up at him. "Are you serious? What if we just run? That would be faster than walking and we wouldn't 'disturb the treetops' either."

"Exactly Shikamaru."

With an annoyed glare Shikamaru sighed as he leaned against the tree. "We will 'walk' tomorrow. Then we will be able to run. Doing that will get us there before lunch on the fourth day instead of evening. Will that please you two?"

Glaring back at him Nami crossed her arms. "No but it will have to do."

"That's right. I am in charge of this mission. I have seen firsthand what that guy can do and I am not taking any chances. Not a single person here stands a chance against him."

"Whatever."

Ichijo gives his niece a glare then turns with a sigh to Shikamaru. "I am sorry. She thinks cause she knows advanced jutsu and can execute them in sparing she should be able to beat anyone that stands before her."

"I get it. But what she needs to understand is that this isn't our first go round with the Akatsuki. We have had to deal with them for a few years now. We know more about them than she does and we know what they are capable of."

"I understand."

Nami glared as she laid over on her side and put her back to everyone. She didn't like being told what to do by anyone other than her Uncle. She didn't like that but did it out of respect for him and all that he has done for her. Then she was aggravated with her Uncle knowing there was something about her life that he hasn't told her about her family. 'What hasn't he told me?'

"You doing alright Nami?"

With a sigh Nami didn't even look up at the girl. "I have been better. I want to know why the Akatsuki attacked us. I want to know who they are and what they want. I want to know what my uncle has been keeping from me for sixteen years."

"Well I can't help with what he has kept from you for sixteen years but I can tell you who the Akatsuki are and what they are after. Which is why it is a puzzle to us too that one would be attacking the Eddy Village Ruins."

Sitting up and looking at her with an odd look Nami was now interested. "He said it was Deidara. Who is that?"

"Deidara. I haven't faced him myself yet. But I know a few who have." Considering the conversation that morning, she wasn't going to keep bringing up Naruto. But she did wonder if that could be the secret. That Naruto is related to her. They looked enough like each other to be twins.

"What did they tell you?"

"He has mouths on his hands and uses special clay with it." Shivering as she made a foul face Ino hugged herself. "It is disgusting. He uses the mouths on his hands and the clay. The mouths chew it up then he uses his chakra to form it into some sort of bug that explodes when someone touches it. They said that he calls it 'art'."

"But they must have defeated him right? So why is he still alive?"

"They didn't defeat him. Actually the first time that someone faced off against him was when my friend Sakura's sensei Kakashi faced him when a couple of squads went to help get the Kazekage of the Sand Village Gaara of the Desert back from them. But Kakashi is known as Kakashi of the Sharingan or The Copy Ninja. But all he was able to do was distract him long enough for others to get Gaara back."

"Why were they after Gaara."

"They were after him, and they are after others too that are just like he was. Jinchuuriki. Gaara had the one tailed beast Shukaku sealed inside him. There are nine of them, starting with him and ending with the Nine Tailed Fox. The Akatsuki are after all of them."

Her eyes wide, knowing that she held the nine tailed fox inside her! 'They had to have found out since they did single me out.' "Do you guys know what they are going to do with them when then find them all?"

"According to Neji, a Ninja that is a year older than us, the one known as Kisame Hoshigaki told him and his sensei Gai that their leader planned to seal all nine of them in one body and create the ultimate fighter that would take over all the villages and rule them."

"That's horrible!"

"I know. That is why we fight them. When they messed with Gaara and the Sand they messed with us and that is not a good thing."

X

While the girls talked Shikamaru walked over and stood next to Ichijo and closed his eyes. "She his sister? Cousin? What?"

"You figured that much out then did you?"

"She looks dead on Naruto when he does what he calls the Sexy Jutsu. Except different hair color. "

"Do not tell her. I doubt that Naruto knows but she is his twin sister. Their mother was my sister. Do you know what Naruto knows about his past?"

"He knows he holds the nine tailed fox. That is it."

"I see so the news of a twin sister and exactly who his parents are will be a shock to him."

"You could say that."

"But he doesn't hold the entire fox. Listening to their conversation as well I would say it is safe to assume they didn't attack the Eddy just because or because of the jutsu that we know."

"What do you mean?"

"Nami is Nami Namikaze. She has their father's last name. And she houses half of the nine tails. Naruto has the other half."


	4. Chapter 4

Shikamaru gasped and went wide eyed as he looked over at Ichijo. "You kidding me?"

Shaking his head Ichijo fully leaned on a tree and watched Nami as she talked with the girl. "I am not. I was there that day, at my sisters side. When a female Jinchuuriki gives birth, her seal is weakened. It is going to come out, so I can trust you to keep who they are a secret from Naruto right?"

"Yeah."

"He and Nami are the twin children of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze and the Princess of the Eddy Village Kushina Uzumaki. On the night that they battled the nine tailed fox, was the night that they were born. Having had the fox inside her for more than ten years, knowing from day one Kushina knew that if they split the fox in half, it would save her children from a death because of it."

"How so?"

"If the Akatsuki did get one or the other, they would not be able to extract the fox from that one. They would have to have both."

His eyes now more serious Shikamaru glared. "So if they would have gotten ahold of her they wouldn't have been able to take her half of the fox without Naruto?"

"That's right."

Now smiling Shikamaru turned to face the girls as they went on talking about the Leaf Village now. He crossed his arms and sighed. "Well we won't have to worry about either of them dieing then."

"Huh?"

Turning stern and serious eyes with a sly smile Shikamaru let out another sigh. "You have no clue how strong he is or what he can do huh?"

Shaking his head side to side Ichijo sighed. "I am afraid not. IN a effort to further make sure they stayed safe, I was to wait until she was eighteen then take her to the Leaf and tell them both then. But with the arrival of the Akatsuki that has changed that."

"She has grown up to be just like Naruto actually."

Both Ichijo and Shikamaru look up and blink when they see Kakashi walking up. Ichijo smiles as he turns to fully face him. "Kakashi. It has been a while. You have grown quite a bit since the last time that I saw you as well."

Rubbing the back of his head Kakashi laughed a little. "Not just in size either. Thanks to sensei and Obito, I learned more than any amount of years could have taught me."

"Ah how is he?"

"He died not long after sensei. Saving my life."

"I am sorry."

A distant look in his eye he touched his headband. "However Obito is here with me now actually. Just before he died, he had Rin give me one of his Sharingan to replace an eye I lost the day before."

His eyes going wide the sad Ichijo dropped his head. "I am sorry to hear that."

His eyes more serious now Kakashi sighed as he bore into Shikamaru's. "In the morning don't bring them to the Leaf. We are not going to let hothead know in the village. Take them out to the training field where I would take them as genin."

"Sure."

Nami looked up just in time to see someone with white hair walking away. "Who was that?"

Ino looked over and arched her eyebrow. "I don't see anyone?"

"He had white hair?"

With a sigh Shikamaru turned to them. "Change of plans. You both get your wish, we fly through the trees tomorrow."

"Huh?"

"Kakashi was just here. He was calm and said not to go to the village tomorrow. We are meeting him and some others out at the training field where he used to train when Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were Genin."

Ino let her eyes half close. "So we are going there huh?"

"Get over him Ino. He brought it on himself."

Hugging her knees Ino sighed. "I know I just wish that he wouldn't have taken the road that he did. Who knows what could have happened you know."

Blinking looking back and forth between Shikamaru and Ino Nami blinked. "Who is Sauske?"

A small smile played on Ino's face as she let out a sigh. "Sasuke Uchiha. He was one of the last two Uchiha left. His older brother killed their clan and family and left him alive after he showed him what he had done. Sasuke wanted nothing but revenge on his brother. Kakashi tried to train him in the most advanced jutsu but he was lacking when it came to Naruto."

Nodding Choji sighed as he put his bag of chips away. "Where Sasuke learned and mastered the Chidori in a month, it only took Naruto one week to master the Rasengan and maxed out its destructive power making the Chidori look like childs play."

His eyes wide Ichijo just gaped at Choji. "Wait he did that? How do you know?"

Her eyes still sad Ino looked up at him. "Right before Sasuke left the Leaf to go and find Orochimaru to train under him to beat Itachi, he fought Naruto on top of the hospital. They went at each other, Sasuke with his Chidori, and Naruto with his Rasengan. Kakashi sent them both flying toward the two water towers. At first Sasuke thought that he proved he was stronger since he put a hole big enough for his body to fit in, and Naruto only a little hole. But when he saw the entire back of Naruto's water town was blown out it enraged him."

"So what ever happened to Sasuke?"

Choji reached over and laid a hand on Ino's shoulder as she dropped her head to her knees. "We got word about two weeks ago that he was killed. He thought he could take his brother out and when he went and tried, he was not strong enough. But this time instead of leaving Sasuke alive, he killed him."

Her eyes now soft and sad as she looked at Ino. "I am sorry."

Clearing his throat Shikamaru drew everyone's attention to him. "I think it is time that we get some sleep. We will be going fast in the morning and I don't want anyone lagging behind." He felt sorry for Ino now. He knew that she was still upset about Sasuke. But she was going to have to learn to put this behind her and move on. Turning and heading out of the camp he sighed.

"Where are you going?"

Turning to Ichijo he sighed. "I am going to have a look around and see what is going on."

"What about sleep?"

With a smile he turned and walked on. "If I can keep up with Naruto and his limitless energy I think I will be alright."

Ichijo smiled then turned and saw Nami already letting her eyes flutter closed. He leaned against a tree as he sat down. He was sure that she was going to flip out on him when she found out. And the only proof that he had to prove he was telling the truth is a picture of them with their parents. Moments before they gave their lives to save not only them but the Leaf Village as a whole. 'I just hope that they can both forgive us for what we have done.'


End file.
